


Like Father and Daughter. . . Literally

by elfqueen13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Modern Actors AU, The cast of Inuyasha as actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: The adversities of casting a live-action manga adaptation, or: the inability to find a little girl who isn't scared of some claws and a giant fluffy.Written for the Like Shards of the Shikon AU.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Like Father and Daughter. . . Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coccinellesroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/gifts), [Dawnrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/gifts), [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts), [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts), [Thunderpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Shards of the Shikon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807732) by [britonell (ShadowBluebell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBluebell/pseuds/britonell), [coccinellesroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/pseuds/coccinellesroses), [Dawnrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider), [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz), [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat), [Thunderpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/pseuds/Thunderpot). 



SH sighed and adjusted his mokomoko as yet another child was led crying out of the room. Mentally tallying all the failed auditions they had now gone through, he absently wondered aloud, “That makes. . . how many now?” 

“All of them! That's all of them!” The director raked a hand through his hair, tugging at a few of the strands in frustration. “How the hell are we supposed to cast Rin if none of the kids can even look at Sesshomaru without bursting into tears?!”

“Again, my name isn't actually Sesshomaru,” he reminded, only halfheartedly. “And finding a kid that isn't scared of this,” he gestured to his fully costumed self, “is kind of the point.”

The director hadn't heard him.

“Imagine,” he muttered darkly, a black cloud of gloom virtually tangible about his head, “the entire production, having nearly a full cast, being brought down by the inability to find a little girl who isn't scared of some claws and a giant fluffy!”

There was a knock as Y came in and leaned against the wall by the door. “Hey bro. Looking good, find a Rin yet? We're ready to go.”

SH raised an eyebrow and jerked his head toward the director, who looked to be in genuine danger of losing hair. “What do you think?”

Y snorted. “What, they all run away crying?” At SH's nod, he raised his own eyebrows in surprise. “Huh. I was only joking, but damn if you don’t have your work cut out for you.”

It was about then that their own Rin wandered in after him. “Uncle Y, are we going yet?”

“Not quite,” he grinned. “Check out your dad's costume.”

She gasped in awe and darted over to inspect it, running her fingers through the long silver wig and reaching to poke the spikes on his pauldron, which he helped by lowering himself to a knee.

A glint appeared in the director's eye. “Hello,” he said. “You must be Rin. . . Have you ever acted before?”

R looked up from where she was attempting to bury herself in the fluffy. “No,” she chirped. “Why?”


End file.
